


Outer Spatial View

by rivyIRL



Category: A Crown of Candy - Fandom, Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: ACoC Episode 6 Spoilers, Ghost!Lapin Cadbury, Ghost!Lazuli Rocks, a crown of candy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivyIRL/pseuds/rivyIRL
Summary: “I’ll be haunting you as you take in your outer spatial view.When you look up, you’ll remember me, and then I’ll be haunting you”Throughout the course of fulfilling the Sugar Plum Fairy’s wishes, Lapin had formed his own definition of “home,” and has to figure out what that means for him now.(title from the song I’ll Be Haunting You by They Might Be Giants)
Relationships: Lapin Cadbury & Lazuli Rocks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Outer Spatial View

**Author's Note:**

> hey folks! just as a content warning, there’s some very graphic action in this fic along the lines of murder (no blood) and choking. please don’t read if those two subjects could be triggering to you!

When Lapin had “arrested” Liam, he had hoped that he could protect him, take the blame for the magic, and get him out of the church. Unfortunately, he didn’t have the time.

At the moment, he was lying on the floor with Keradin and the Pontifex staring him down. _Of all of the inconveniences that I could encounter today, why this one?_ Lapin could barely breathe, what with the attacks he sustained and Keradin’s golden boot pressing into his ribcage.

“Heretic,” The Pontifex spat. “Apostate. Warlock of the Sugar Plum Fairy.” The click of her high heel echoed throughout the church as she took a small step forward. “You mock that which is bright and shining.”

Lapin gulped and blinked hard, trying to clear his vision, but his sight remained blurry and unfocused. His lungs ached — he had to fight to keep breathing. He swept his paw over the floor, trying to find his staff, but it was too far away. He heard the clicking of high heels and felt a jolt. A rush of pain coursed through his body as the Pontifex discreetly dug the sharp heel of her shoe into Lapin’s paw.

The Pontifex folded her hands and tilted her chin upwards. “Any last words?” she taunted, her voice dripping with malice.

Was there anything he could say that would change the Pontifex’s mind? Lapin pondered for a moment and came to a startling conclusion: the Pontifex didn’t care. She didn’t care if the bulb was sentient or not, she didn’t care if the bulb could feel, she only cared about the power she gained from the bulb and the ways in which she could use it. Even though he knew the Pontifex wouldn’t budge, Lapin decided that it wouldn’t hurt to get the message out.

“The bulb—“ he coughed, feeling Keradin shift his weight onto him. “—the Bulb cares for no one,” he choked out. The pressure on his lungs was almost unbearable, but Lapin tried his best to stay calm — for the kids’ sakes.

Lapin could almost feel the daggers that The Pontifex was staring into him. To anyone else, she would appear calm, but as a primogen, Lapin knew better. The Pontifex took a deep breath in and set her gaze.

“End it.”

The Pontifex turned away and Lapin braced himself for impact. He clenched his eyes shut — if he was going out, he didn’t want to know when. He felt a chill nudge at his side — Preston — and reached his paw out to grab onto him as he took in a final deep breath.

A beat.

The smell of sugar.

Lapin opened his eyes for a moment and realized that the corners of his vision were tinted with an eerie purple light.

He heard — no, felt — a voice. The Sugar Plum Fairy.

**_They wouldn’t have survived this without you._ **

**_My third wish…_ **

**_is for you to come home._ **

* * *

Lapin blinked hard.

As soon as he opened his eyes again, he realized that he was watching the scene play out from just above: Keradin with his mace raised, the Pontifex striding to the dais, and himself, already dead on the floor. He could feel (?) his cloak (?) brushing against his ankles, and he could feel a slight breeze pass through his now phantasmal form. Lapin couldn’t consider what had happened to him just yet. His eyes were focused on Keradin as though he had tunnel vision, and as much as he wanted to leave, he couldn’t without getting some closure on what would happen to his corpse.

A sickening crunch.

Lapin almost gagged.

As one can guess, it’s not a very fun experience to watch your own skull get caved in.

There was an ache in Lapin’s heart that he couldn’t understand, and all of a sudden, he was somewhere else entirely. Lapin found himself standing behind a group of people that he didn’t quite recognize until the tallest of them turned around.

“We have to go,” Theobald said, quickly wiping his face. The two girls near him — the princesses — nodded solemnly. Lapin tried to wipe away the tears streaming down Liam’s cheeks, but his paws only passed through the boy’s face. There was nothing he could do to help, and this hurt him the most.

King Amethar stepped forward and beckoned to the group. “Come on, we have to run.”

Lapin opened his mouth to respond, but then remembered that he was, in fact, dead, and a ghost, and the king wouldn’t be able to hear him.

The rabbit blinked and all of a sudden he was floating alongside Ruby as the house Rocks sprinted through the trees. Lapin felt deep within his subconscious that no matter how hard he tried to move from his relative position, he wouldn’t be able to.

A piece of paper rustled in the wind and all of a sudden a note was flying out of Ruby’s pocket. Lapin watched as she tried to grab the paper with her outstretched hand, then steeled her gaze and reached out once more. From within her body sprang the ghostly form of the Archmage Lazuli Rocks, eyes narrowed and brow set. Lazuli quickly grasped the paper and softly returned it to Ruby’s hand just before giving her a light kiss on the forehead. Ruby looked up at Lazuli —  _ she can see her? _ — and then turned to continue running.

Lapin looked on in shock. “I— you’re— but—” he stammered. “Archmage Lazuli?”

The Archmage turned to him and smiled. “Ah, so you finally died, wonderful. I don’t believe we’ve formally met. If you’ll excuse me for a moment, there’s something I have to take care of, would you mind coming with me?” Lazuli snapped her fingers and for a few seconds, Lapin could see nothing but a bright flash of light.


End file.
